


Бойцы невидимого фронта

by AstarothAshtar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar
Summary: Ад и Рай никак не могли обойти вниманием заварушку в магической Великобритании. Кроули и Азирафель, как ответственные за подконтрольную территорию, вынуждены участвовать. Инкогнито
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	Бойцы невидимого фронта

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер. Отсылка к детскому мультику. Упоминание людоедства.  
> Написано для команды Гарри Поттера летней фандомной битвы 2019.  
> Драббл, снятый с конкурса из-за нехватки рейтинга.  
> Отдельное спасибо HelenRad за идею с Бентли, которая гуляет сама по себе.  
> Кому интересно, какие точки соприкосновения есть у этих двух канонов, предлагаю посмотреть коллажи "Смутно знакомые лица": https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218306429.htm?oam#more5

— Ссползай в Хогвартсс и устрой какой-нибудь ссскандальчик, говорили они, — Кроули перехватил Снейпа поудобнее и потащил дальше, мстительно не используя левитацию и обтирая чёрной мантией пыльную лестницу в Визжащей хижине. — Будет вессело, говорили они… — Гримасничая, покачал головой, передразнивая начальство. — Обхохочешшься! — Ещё раз как следует приложив об угол свою ношу, Кроули наконец выбрался на улицу. Выпустил Снейпа из рук и подвесил его в воздухе, щелчком пальцев очистил от крови себя и укушенного. Внимательно огляделся, попробовал воздух раздвоенным языком, и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, бесшумно скользнул к кромке леса. Чёрная бессловесная фигура поплыла рядом с быстро передвигающимся нагом. Мощный хвост оставлял широкий след во влажной от вечерней росы траве — время летело неумолимо, нужно было поторопиться, чтобы успеть к решающей битве.  
Сгрузив Снейпа в оговоренном месте, Кроули перекинулся в змеиную форму полностью и поспешил обратно, не беспокоясь более о человеке: Азирафелю было жалко Снейпа — Азирафель его пусть и откачивает. А у Кроули сегодня ещё куча дел, помимо ангельских. Радовало, что задание так или иначе подходило к логическому завершению. Или Волдеморт убьётся о Поттера, или Поттер — о Волдеморта, в любом случае «змее» не жить: Кроули заколебался работать советником у чокнутого лича. Мало того, что не ценит полёт фантазии и маггловские технологии, так ещё упрямо пытается накормить всякой дрянью. После Чарити Бербидж пришлось изобразить расстройство желудка и демонстративно отплёвываться. Полупереваренными кусками. В парадной гостиной Малфой-мэнора. После такого демарша и Лорд успокоился, и Люциус больше не осмеливался запирать винный погреб и высказывать вслух сомнения в правильности диеты, завидя змею с бочонком красного французского. Двойной профит!  
***  
— Что ты там бормочешь? — поёжившись, лениво поинтересовался Кроули, щуря жёлтые глаза и пряча ухмылку при виде круглой белой совы, сосредоточенно вышагивающей по длинному змеиному хвосту.  
— Тридцать шесть, тридцать семь, тридцать восемь… — печатая шаг, отозвался Азирафель и остановился на животе, сразу за чешуйчатой границей. — Тридцать восемь сов. Я думал, ты больше. — Ангел аккуратно потоптался когтистыми пушистыми лапами по беззащитному животу демона, временно онемевшего от такой вызывающей несправедливости, и перепорхнул на пенёк. — Давай уже перекидывайся обратно и позови Бентли. Как бы тот фордик не научил её чему-нибудь плохому, пока ты тут разлёживаешься … во всей красе. — Азирафель встопорщил перья и отвёл глаза от жилистого торса и кудрявой медно-рыжей гривы. — Здесь мы всё закончили. Может быть, позже проведаем. Поехали домой, мой дорогой. Я хочу блинчики.


End file.
